Digimon: The War of Light
by Bills Feline of Destruction
Summary: In a world surrounded in and evil light. The Digidestined return to save the day. Yeah i suck at summaries story is better i think :D.


**Authors Note- This is my first Fan Fic so please be nice, constructive criticisms is allowed (and wanted) but flames are not and are just a waste of all our time. It's set in an AU where the world didn't learn about Digimon. Original characters from seasons 1 and 2 will show up here and there. But, it is mainly about my OCs. **

**Disclaimer- I do not and will never own Digimon. **

It was white as far as the eye could see. That's what most of the digital world looked like these days; white blinding white. There were a few zones left untouched by the white, but not many; 4 to 5 at most. But, there was something else in the white here- a giant tiger.

His fur was white with purple stripes running on it. He had a purple mask that had spikes pointing out at his jaw on both sides of his mouth with white stripes on the mask. He also, had four shiny red eyes. He had metal shin guards on his front legs. The lining was gray, but the main color was purple with Japanese characters in white. There were two gray spiked foot cuffs on his two back legs and a gray tail ring that was also spiked. He also had twelve yellow DigiCores circling his back and stomach. This massive digimon was none other then the guardian beast, Baihumon.

"What have you done to the digital world?" yelled Baihumon. He was talking to a mysterious figure.

"I have made it better. There is no more darkness meaning there can be no more evil".

Baihumon was about to reply, when the ground started shaking and cracking. Out of it came a horde of dark digimon; there were Devimon, Myostismon and LadyDevimon

"Hmm, **White Abyss**", shouted the mysterious figure.

That's when the white around them swallowed up the horde of dark digimon. "See with my powers I can and will cleanse this world of darkness!"

And at that moment the figure disappeared leaving a very stunned Baihumon.

"Hmm I must report this to the others."

He then vanished into thin air.

**(Scene break)**

"We must recruit the Digidestined. They're our holy hope against this threat!" yelled a big blue dragon with 10 angel wings going down his back, a blue mask with lighting bolts drawn, a huge horn and 12 digicores 3 circling each of his 4 legs.

"Azulongmon, Azulongmon you're so naïve. The Digidestined are weak; they're pitiful humans after all," said a big fiery bird with 6 wings and 12 digicores; 6 around his neck and 6 around his tail.

"Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon is right. We need their help if we are to survive," calmly replied Baihumon. "Let us check in on our most suitable candidates."

**(Scene break)**

Yuji Fuuma, soccer star of Westside School, was walking to school with his 3 friends.

Daichi Kato is a tall black haired boy with green eyes. He was wearing black jeans with a blue shirt that had the Japanese kanji for cool on it and a hat.

Naoki Ito had red hair about shoulder length and gray eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a green spaghetti strap shirt with a v neck line.

Rin Ito Naoki's step sister had blackish brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with a v neck line.

Yuji has short spiky, dirty blond hair with blue eyes. He was wearing plain blue jeans with a black shirt that had the Japanese kanji for soccer on it.

"Yuji you got a game tonight right," asked Naoki?

"Yeah, against the Knights."

"Isn't that who you lost to last year?"

"Yeah don't remind me."

"Ah, you'll take them no problem. You've gotten much better," exclaimed Daichi!

"Yeah, your right. Well, got to go practice. Talk to you later guys."

Yuji ran over to the soccer field to find his team moping like they had already lost. "What are you guys moping about? We haven't even played the game yet." "Yeah, but we didn't even score once last year. What chance do we have now," was the unanimous reply?

"Well, then we better practice hard," shouted Yuji, as he kicked the ball at the goalie who blocked it even though he wasn't expecting it. They practiced until the bell rang and they all ran too their classes.

**(Scene break)**

Naoki ran in to Daichi and Rin after class as they were walking to lunch. "You guys are coming to Yuji's game tonight right," "Yeah wouldn't miss it," replied Daichi. "Yeah I guess I will show," said Rin.

The roar of the crowd of was deafening as the Dragons tied the scored up to 3-3. "Okay guys we got this one just need one more score 30 seconds left on the clock. What's our game plan coach?" Asked Yuji

"Well our best bet is to get the ball to you."

"Okay we get the ball and pass it to you," Said one of the team members.

The Knights got the ball and were running down field. But then number 7 stole the ball passed it to number 10 who then got the ball to Yuji. Yuji was Streaming down field then out of nowhere somebody slammed into him. The guy aimed his body to slam into Yuji's injured shoulder Yuji went down hard.

"Foul!" Shouted the Referee

"Can you make the shot Yuji," asked the coach?

"Yeah I think."

He stands up and walks over to the ball getting ready to make the shot. He goes for the kick right as his foot makes contact with the ball a blinding light envelopes the field. When the light fades Yuji is no longer there and Daichi, Rin and Naoki had disappeared to.

"Ugh what happened," Yuji asked himself?

As he looks around he sees nothing but dirt and a few mountains here and there and then he sees his friends "Naoki, guys I'm over here," He shouted! they then came running over to him.

"W-Where are we," wondered Rin? A little freaked out

"Last thing I remember was my foot hitting the ball and then a blinding light and then this."

"Yeah me to," said Daichi.

"So where do you think we are," asked Naoki?

"I have no idea but I know it's not Japan" replied Yuji.

**(End Chapter)**

**Authors Note- Not much to say expect R&R**


End file.
